A not so normal day
by Will of the Vongola
Summary: After Pipit comes back from his daily Loftwing flying, the two go to the Lumpy Pumpkin for lunch. But what happens after and Pipit convences Link to ride with him? Pipit/Link Fluff, Shounen-ai


I read the cutest story the other day and I decided that I wanted to make a similar one but then older and a bit different. I am not copying the authors idea I am merely adding on to what they already wrote wonderfully.

Link rolled over on the grass, using his Loftwing as a pillow. He was supposed to be studying for an upcoming test but he just couldn't. Zelda had left a while ago saying she had to go help her father. Now Link was left along under the tree. Earlier that morning he had bumped into Pipit, thought the only thing that he got from him was a _"I'll be back later link. Wait for me." _Then he watched as Pipit flew off on his Loftwing.

It was now hours later, nearing the afternoon and he'd yet to see a sign of the older male. Sighing he closed his eyes for a moment, only to hear the flapping of wings next. Opening his eyes he saw Pipit jump from his Loftwing in a rush of Yellow. After a couple of years Link finally stopped running to catch Pipit when he jumped, he always landed on his feet, unlike himself.

Jumping up from his lying position he ran to Pipit, hugging him. "Miss me?"

Link nodded, chuckling. "This reminds me about all those years ago, the first time I tried to catch you after coming back from a daily fly on your loft wing. It's amazing what a few years can manage."

He heard Pipit laugh lightly, his breath brushing past his ear causing him to shiver. "I remember that. You were so excited just to see me, almost as you are now."

Letting go of Pipit, Link chuckled. "I'm always happy to see you Pipit, though my excitement is shown in full force when I don't get to see you all day. You tend to fly for hours and I don't even think you realize it."

"That's because flying is so exhilarating, sure I've been doing it for years, but it's still so fun. Now lets go to the Lumpy pumpkin for lunch instead of the kitchen. I wanna go out."

Link nodded and the two ran off the edge of Skyloft, calling for their birds. On the way they both ended up racing, though making sure not to strain their birds too much. Pipit landed first and Link came tumbling after him, laughing as he lay on the ground.

"Link, you still cannot land on your feet and you've been flying for only a few years less than I? You really need some tips don't you?"

"Oh shut up." Pipit reached down and helped Link up, the two of them walking into the Lumpy Pumpkin together. The pumpkin soup here was a staple and one of Links favorite things to eat. Sitting down at a table the waitress, already knowing what they wanted got their order and brought it to them. "Enjoy it boys, and Link, please do not break the chandelier, you just paid it off."

"I know I know, I won't, promise." Beside him he could hear Pipit giggling like a little girl. "Its not funny Pipit! I wanted that relic whether I was allowed to have it or not."

"I know Link, that's what makes it so funny. You really would do anything for something you wanted. That includes risking your life to save your best friend."

Looking at Pipit, Link cocked his head. The elder boy was trying to imply something and yet he just couldn't tell what it was. "Well, Zelda was special to us all, and I was tired of seeing Grooses mopey face, I had to do something."

"True, I think we all were getting annoyed with Groose, but now you're back and Zelda's back. Skyloft is at peace once again."

The two were silent for a few moments as they ate their soup. "Link, how long have you been back now?"

"I thinks it's been about three months."

"I can't believe it's already been that long. I remember that every time I saw you fly off into a beam of light I always worried if you would ever come back to me again. It scared me to think that I'd never be able to see your goofy face at the academy again."

Link turned towards Pipit, his face softening. "Pipit, I wouldn't ever not come back, I've be leaving too many things behind. Too many important things."

Standing Pipit left two blue rupees on the table and motioned for Link to come. "Come fly with me, on my loftwing." Link was curious for a moment as to why but nodded anyways. Stepping out of the Lumpy Pumpkin Pipit grabbed Links hand and they both ran off the island, Pipits bird catching them.

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere."

Link just sighed in exasperation as he had to quickly wrap his around around Pipits waist as the other started to fly faster. It felt nice holding Pipit and flying with him, just to look around and not have to worry about guiding his own loftwing. This just felt amazing.

"Jump!"

Startled Link jumped, though this time he was held onto by Pipit as they fell so he wouldn't land face first into the ground. "Thanks Pipit."

"Can't have you ruining that handsome face of yours now can we?"

Link looked at Pipit startled, did he just get called handsome by the guy that he admittedly had been crushing on since… Well forever.

"What's the look for Link? Can't handle the truth." Pipit laughed went to sit down on a bench under a tree.

Realizing that they weren't on the main land link turned around, looking at his surroundings. He'd been on this island many times before, though this time it seemed different. They were on the top ledge of a water fall that fell down and into a lake below, it was a small little island but for some reason Link loved to come here. Taking his shoes off Link went to stand in the mini lake before the water fall started to actually fall. Hearing footsteps he saw Pipit behind him, taking his shoes off as well and joining him.

The two stood there and talked for what seemed like hours, though by the time the sun started to fall they were both soaking wet from a splash fight they had. Laughing they both looked at each other, smiling. Link somehow managed to slip though, Pipit catching him and bringing him close to make sure he didn't fall again. Looking into each others eyes something seemed to happen and they leaned forward, connecting their lips in a soft, sweet kiss.

Pulling away from the kiss both of them looked at each other, a big smile on each of their faces. They finally had each other, and needed nothing more.

"I love you Link."

"I love you Pipit."


End file.
